I stopped
by Aveline
Summary: my first fanfic. please review and be brutally honest. AxA. i don't do summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Just an AxA story. please R&R

* * *

Atlanta turned and ran as fast as she could to her room, frantically trying to escape from whatever that was chasing her. Once in her room at the brownstone, she quickly locked the door and sat on her bed, a triumphant look spread across her face, until she saw the shadow of a man behind her on the wall. Atlanta turned around slowly. She wished she could have some of Neil's luck, of course, not being Neil turned around only to find the man she was running from.

"Crap" thought Atlanta as he leaned in and, tickled her? Atlanta shrieked as none other than Archie tickled her mercilessly.

"Archie how the hell did you get in here"! Atlanta said between breaths.

"Through the window" Archie simply replied, continuing his battle with Atlanta. "You should shut it more often".

Atlanta was running out of breath, and as much as she loved having Archie this close to her she hated being tickled. Atlanta viscously thought of a strategy to get Archie off of her. She soon came up with a plan A and a plan B. For plan a, she tried karate move Theresa had taught her that day during training. She wound her legs around Archie's neck and attempted to fling him off of her self, but soon realized he was much to heavy.

"I'm not that light am I?" Archie said as he watched Atlanta, the huntress, remain captured. 'If this is the way he wants to have it, so be it'. Atlanta thought. 'Time for plan b'.

" Archie, if you really love me, you will stop that right now!" Atlanta said panting. To her surprise Archie stopped what he was doing, and looked down at her surprised and somewhat shocked face. 'Wait does this mean he loves me' Atlanta thought hopefully. As an answer to her questions Archie opened his mouth to speak.

"I stopped".

* * *

So what do you think? I know it is kinda' crapy, but i gave it a shot didn't i? Should I leave it at that, continue on, or just forget about the story altogether 'cause it sucked that bad. It's my first story and I had the inspiration from Draykor's 'A, B, C's' please, please, PLEASE review. Be brutally honest. I can take it. It will make me a better author if you do. Luv always 

Aveline


	2. Chapter 2

Atlanta was shocked beyond belief. But a large part of her was overjoyed. Obviously the happiness didn't show as much as she felt, because a mortified look spread over Archie's once hopeful face.

Atlanta's senses were screaming at her to say something, but her body was still frozen in shock. Apparently she took to long to respond, because Archie stood up and turned around, mumbling something about having to be somewhere before he left the room.

Noticing the door being shut, Atlanta jumped up, waking from her state of paralysis.

"Archie wait"! She called. She began to leave her room until she heard the front door slam shut.

Atlanta walked over to her desk and plunked her head solidly down on the table. Not bothering to rub the hurt away she began to think.

'Nice going Atlanta, Why didn't I just rip his heart out! Why is it so hard to tell him, I mean come on, he had the courage to drop a bomb of hint on me, so why can't I do the same, he is just a guy'. … 'Wait what am I thinking!' 'Archie is more than just a guy, he is protective, even when he knows I can take care of myself, he does all the right things, even when he says all the wrong things, and he shows me his sensitive and caring side, even if it means trashing his macho reputation.' 'he's everything'.

She knew what she had to do.

And that meant chasing after a guy in a blizzard.

* * *

Atlanta raced downstairs at top speed, almost knocking overa surprised Jay. Atlanta dove into the closet, if she was going to chase after Archie, there is no piont in getting hypothermia. As Atlanta searched for her boots, Jay came up behind her, ready for the interogation.(SP?) At the last second Atlanta spun around and grabbed her jacket, missing jay's head by an inch. 

"I'm going for a walk", Atlanta murmered, then turned around and ran out the door.

'wierd', thought Jay. ' better keep an eye on her'. Jay grabbed his coat and set out on foot to follow her.

* * *

i am not finished this chapter... this is more of a preview. I'll add more to this chapter tomorrow night... if i get at least one brutally honest review. hope ya'll liked it so far! 

luv always

_**Aveline**_


End file.
